


Written in white

by tongue_technology



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Angst, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongue_technology/pseuds/tongue_technology
Summary: Baekhyun is an investigative journalist and while covering a story about a corrupt politician who is said to have his own team of assassins, his fate takes a twist and he comes face to face with his childhood friend, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	Written in white

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Baekhyun's first solo album 'City Lights'; the best album ever in my opinion.

**1.VILLAGE**

**Prologue: City Lights I**

**_[2002]_ **

_The stars on the night sky were twinkling bright. The moon was looking down in its full glory, its light casting a silver glow on the snow. Baekhyun walked up the hill with his teddy bear dangling in one hand._

_He felt scared but he knew when he reaches the top, he would not be alone anymore. He left his tiny imprints on the snow as he hurried up. It didn’t take him too long to reach his destination. His best friend was already waiting near the rock. Chanyeol smiled and waved. Baekhyun ran the rest of the way._

_They sat side by side looking down at the city. The lights from the city was another sky._

_The sky on the ground, as Chanyeol says._

_‘Even when we’re older, we should come here and watch the city lights.’ Baekhyun says._

_Chanyeol nodded. ‘it will be our own secret place. Forever.’_

_Chanyeol took a stick and started writing in the snow._

_Baekhyun watched him write and smiled._

_The words written in white read;_

_‘Our lights. Our stars’_

**Chapter One: “It’s time for that”**

_-Baekhyun-_

[02:58]

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke the man up. He could not recall when he had fallen asleep but he quickly realized quite a bit of time had passed since he slept given that the lights around him were dim. They all must have left. He thought to himself. He was drowsy and heavy headed from the sleep and for a moment it did not dawn to him that this call was the reason he had been sleepless for far too long. At the third ring, he was alert and hurried to pick it up before it disconnected.

‘Baekhyun speaking.’ He cleared his throat and sat up straight. He felt his pulse quicken.

There was a fuzz on the other end and he wondered if he lost his golden opportunity.

‘hello?’ the voice was low and flimsy but what surprised him most was that it was feminine. It was a woman.

‘yes. Hello. This is Baekhyun speaking. I’ve been waiting for you-‘

‘I’m inside the rose garden on Lockwood. I’ll be here for twenty minutes after I cut the call and then I’ll leave.

Baekhyun put the phone on speaker and frantically searched for a pen. He could only find a red marker and wrote the address on his palm. ‘that’s in front of the cemetery?’

‘yes. Stand there and I’ll call you when I see you. If you bring someone else, I’m leaving.’

‘understood. But how-‘

The call ended. He stood up straight. It was really happening. The moment he had been working for more than half a year. The first real break was right in front. His heart was beating fast and he was almost ecstatic, feeling like he a kid that got the best birthday gift. He looked down at his watch. 3:03. Lockwood street was one block away and even if he walked, he could get there in five minutes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it down so he would not look too much like how crazy he felt inside and rushed out the office building. No one was around and at the reception of the building he greeted Mr.Oh, the security guard and headed out to the parking zone. He texted his best friend and the only man he trusted, Kyungsoo, the address and added “FINALLY!” at the end before hopping into his car.

Yes. Finally.

**......**

[March 2019]

Kyungsoo called him to meet up for a coffee so he took a break from reading and headed to the terrace. When he walked in the café’ Kyungsoo was already seated with two cups in front of him. Baekhyun waved at his best friend and colleague and headed towards the table.

He slid into the chair and picked up the warm drink. Extra cream for him and black for Kyungsoo.

As always.

“how much did you miss me that you called me this early in the morning?” he asked taking and a sip and taking in the warmth in the cold, sharp air.

“have you not slept for some time or do you actually have trouble reading the time?” Kyungsoo gave a small smile. Baekhyun frowned at him and looked down at his watch, “its six in the morning?” he said out loud. Kyungsoo groaned. oh no. he looked up at Kyungsoo and he must have seen the look on Baekhyun’s face because he nodded.

“six in the evening. How?’

“how long have you been cooped up in your room?”

Baekhyun thought about it for a while and then just gave up. “what day is it?”

“Wednesday. 10th.”

He didn’t know why but the word tenth made him tense up.

‘I met you on Tuesday. Didn’t I?’ He said shrugging.

‘yes. last week Tuesday.’ Ohno again. ‘what have you been working on? New story?’

Baekhyun smiled widely. Kyungsoo knew that smile. He was hooked onto something.

‘this happened totally by coincidence. I swear. I was looking into Jang ShinHwa and his people now that the election is this close and the progressive party put him up for the third term. And I keep hearing the same story over and over. The assassins.”

Kyungsoo cut him off. ‘come on. Those are just rumors. There’s no truth to them. yes, he’s a corrupt evil man but him killing people around him? That’s ridiculous.’

Baekhyun however was too invested and he shook his head, ‘no no. just listen to this. Of course I didn’t really believe it too. At first. And then I ran into JongIn.’ Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo’s face darken at the name but ignored it. ‘he’s out of jail now. Released last month on good behavior. He has to do community service for nine months,’

‘I couldn’t care less.’

‘fine. But listen. I ran into him near the office two weeks back and we went out for the day. To The Ridge. Grab a bite and catch up a bit. We used to be so close.’ Baekhyun felt another snarly comment coming so he changed the topic. ‘anyway, the talk went into politics and my last report about the opposition Party and we eventually talked about ShinHwa. And guess what he said. When he was serving time, he met a dude who told him that he worked for ShinHwa as an assassin.’

“Baekhyun, that’s so stupid.’

Baekhyun pouted. ‘please?’

Kyungsoo gave in. ‘okay please continue.’

‘according to JongIn. This guy said he worked for them for a few months and you won’t guess this. He was in there for the attempted assassination of the congress member, Park SooJin from the democratic party. Which happened just last month. And do you know why? Cause she put forth the amendment that said that no one can join an election for the third time when the election is at the end of this year and ShinHwa is already starting his campaign for the third time.’

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun smiled internally. He’s interested now.

“but that’s not the best part. The target wasn’t actually Soojin.”

“what do you mean? It was her apartment that was bombed wasn’t it?’

‘yes. but remember the victim. The old lady who passed away. She lived a floor above and the explosion made the floor collapse. It was her.’

Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion. And then his eyes widened with the realization.

‘they’re related?’

Baekhyun was grinning wide. ‘yes! that was her biological mother. I had to dig up a bit but it’s true. Her father got her out of wedlock and hid that so there won’t be a blemish on his successful political career. But SooJin tracked down her mother and kept her close. They killed her to send a message.’

‘that really is a fascinating story but doesn’t really hold any weight without proof.’

‘I know. This man also told JongIn that he was paid to carry it out but he was a “temp hire”’ Baekhyun made air quotes to say the phrase. ‘but there’s a regular group of assassins that carry out bigger jobs. And he was just there in jail for holding till his hearing. He said that he was gonna talk about it at the first hearing and say he was being paid by the president himself.

‘very interesting but-’

‘Yes, exactly, that, the man who failed the assassination is dead, suicide. That’s what the news reported. Suspicious huh. How do we trust that now? Right when he was about to spill, suddenly he kills himself. so I did a little research.

‘for a week?’

‘Uhm yes. but it gets better. let’s start from this from when ShinHwa started his political career. That was in 2000. He was running ShinHwa industries before he gave up the seat for his son to run for parliament. June 2000 was the election. April 2000 his rival, congress member now Bang YongBum announced he was removing his name. three days before his announcement his daughter passed away. His only child. In a supposed freak accident. 2002. The detective who charged his son’s business with fraud and false advertisement where he was estimated to lose at least 50-60 million, died unexpectedly. 2005, another police officer-‘

‘Okay I get the idea. People who are a threat to him die unexpectedly.

You’re thinking that he’s killing them.’

‘Kyungsoo, it’s not a small number. In the past 20 years there has more than 30 deaths I found that he was related to. This is all more than just a coincidence. I need to find more about this. If our president has a team of killers prepared just to kill his opposition I think we all need to know about it. especially with the election this close.’

‘I do agree with you. How far have you gotten with this?’

Baekhyun signed. ‘Not far. It’s hard to find anyone to talk about this.’

‘I’ll lend a hand. If I do find anything relevant I’ll let you know. But keep it out of the office for now. 

The less people that know about this, the better.’

‘Of course. But now that, that’s over will you go see JongIn please?’

Kyungsoo glared at him.

**......**

_-Kyungsoo-_

[03:10 am]

“rose garden. Lockwood street. I’m going to meet her now. FINALLY!” Kyungsoo read the text on his phone and smiled. It had been more than five months since Baekhyun first told him about the story about assassins on the rooftop at their office building. And after five long months, he had found someone willing to be on official record and talk about the truth. He was wholeheartedly happy for his friend.

He read the text once more and got up from the bed. He had an appointment at a charity where he cooked meals for the less unfortunate. Aside from being a reporter, he enjoyed using his love for cooking to help more people. He plugged his phone in to charge and headed for the shower.

**......**

_-Baekhyun-_

Baekhyun parked his car and walked in front of the cemetery. As a kid, he used to be scared of it but he was too excited to think of that. He checked the time on his phone. 03:10. The street was empty. The street lights cast long narrow shadows on the asphalt/ the night, with dead silence apart from the slight rustling of leaves was eerie. Baekhyun checked his pone again. No call. Did she leave already? He had met her on an online forum during the search for any information. She had texted earlier that day and told him she had information. He was skeptical after five months of misleads and empty ends. But she provided details about three deaths in detail that wasn’t released to the public. According to her she carried out those missions. He wondered how a woman was involved in it.

He vibration from his phone startled him.

‘I’m right in front. Walk forward and walk in the gate.’

The voice instructed as soon as he put the phone to his ear. He looked into the darkness in front and walked fast.

The moment he stepped in, he saw her. She was wearing a black hooded shirt with the hood covering her face fully. But even from just the shadow, he knew it was a girl. She was medium build and slender. But she stood straight and firm and was somehow intimidating. He walked up to her and gave a small smile.

‘are we going to talk here? Or could you accompany me to some other place?’

Slowly she pushed the hood off her face. He was once surprised by her and this time he couldn’t hide his shock. He gasped a bit. She couldn’t be more than twenty. Her face was slim with delicate beautiful features and bold lips. She smiled and he felt a strange sensation. A want to protect her but also anger. Why was she out there killing people for a politician? What kind of life she led to reach that point?

The first sentence she spoke chilled him.

‘they’ll kill me soon.’ She said still smiling. She’s a child. He realized.

There was no way she could be an adult.

‘who?’

She gestured forward with her hand. ‘walk with me Baekhyun.’

He walked beside her into the dark path.

‘please remember my name.’ she said slowly, her voice low and soft. ‘Kim Yerim. My mother used to call me Yeri.’ She laughed. Low but full of hurt. ‘but for them, I’m just a number. 18. They took me in 7 years ago when I was 9. There isn’t a lot of people there. I’m the last person they took in.’

she’s 16. He realized and it hurt him.

‘I wanted to talk to you not because I wanted protection. I know they’ll kill me but I just;’

Her voice cracked and she stopped walking and turned towards him.

She looked so sweet and innocent. Nothing like a trained killer he thought he’d meet.

‘I want someone to remember my name. that’s all.’

‘I will remember you, Yeri.’

She smiled again. ‘we don’t have much time. I’ve been hiding for a week now. I’m glad I met you so I can leave knowing someone met me.’ She started walking away. Slow, steady strides.

I don’t know how to tell this story. Can you ask me what you want to know?’

‘who are the people you are referring to?’

‘oh. They work for the president. We either carry out the missions or we die. So we have no choice. After they took me in, I was trained for two years before my first mission in 2015. My target was the son of the minister of defense.’

He died of an unknown illness. Baekhyun reminded himself.

‘but he is from his party.’

‘well yes. there are many reasons for those. I’m not good with politics.’

She admitted. ‘I was just taught to kill.

Baekhyun nodded. ‘who is trying to kill you now?’

‘They’re tying up loose ends. The election is close.’

‘let’s go to my place. You can stay-‘

The first shot hit her back without much sound.

Time slowed for Baekhyun.

It was as if the air thinned out and he couldn’t breathe in anything. He watched as Yeri slowly lurched forward as she fell. While falling, before the second shot took her life she reached out her hand towards him and he saw clearly the tears that fell down her whitened cheeks.

A child asking for help. To be saved. But it was far too late.

He took a step forward; towards her, and that was when he felt the pain. It was as if his arm was cut off and the pain hit him so hard he was blinded for a second and he did not feel himself hitting the ground. He opened his eyes to see Yeri an inch away and he mustered every bit of his strength he had to move towards her.

Wait for me. Don’t die on me baby. Don’t die.

He was screaming in his head but her eyes were already glassy. Looking at him. In confusion. With her innocent cheeks streaked with her tears and blood.

His heart ached more than his body and he wanted to scream and scream again.

But the dead night did not allow him to.

Both him and the young child bled silently under the dim moon watching over them.

**......**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my very first time posting a story here in parts and i would love to hear any feedback or anything you would like to add to the story.  
> i wanted to write this as its been an year since the album release but i couldnt write ahh but here we are now.  
> the story will be in six parts since there are six songs on the album. each part will have chapters so this is the first chapter.  
> any comments from readers would be the best. thank you.  
> i hope you like this~


End file.
